We will investigate in healthy obese elderly women (55-70 yrs) at baseline, following 16 weeks of weight loss treatment, and after six months of weight maintenance: cardiac structure and function, autonomic and blood pressure regulation, energy and protein metabolism, and musculoskeletal mass and function.